Lisa Lisa
|japname = リサリサ |birthname = Elizabeth Joestar |namesake = Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam (band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = About 2 months old (part 1) 50 (part 2)Chapter 97: Furious Struggle From Ancient Times |birthday = December 1888 |zodiac = |czodiac = Rat |death = |gender = Female |nation = British |height = 175 cm. |weight = |blood = A |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Blue |color = |movie = |food = Carrots |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = Fashion Taking baths |family = Straizo (Adoptive Father) George Joestar II (husband) unnamed Hollywood screenwriter (second husband) Joseph Joestar (son) Holy Kujo (granddaughter) Josuke Higashikata (grandson) Jotaro Kujo (great grandson) Jolyne Cujoh (great great granddaughter) |mangadebut = Vol. 5 Ch. 43 The Final Ripple! (baby) Vol. 8 Ch. 71'' The Master of Venice'' (adult) |mangafinal = Vol. 12 Ch. 113 The Comeback |animedebut = Episode 9 The Final Ripple! (Episode) (baby) Episode 16 Ripple Master Lisa Lisa (Episode) (adult) |gamedebut =JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Atsuko Tanaka (Anime, All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} , real name , is a core ally in Part II: Battle Tendency. Lisa Lisa is a Ripple master and mentor to Caesar Zeppeli and Joseph Joestar. Later, it is revealed that she is Joseph's mother. Appearance Lisa Lisa is a tall and fit woman. Beautiful and poised, she has light eyes and long, dark hair. Her most known clothes was during the last fight with Kars, She wears earrings, a dark Strapless dress with shorted-skirt, black pantyhose, a pair of high heels and a long, Ripple-conducting scarf. Occasionally she also wears a pair of aviator sunglasses. Personality Lisa Lisa was forced to live reclusively after killing the zombie responsible for her husband's death. She maintains the sense of a strict and mature woman who can deal with any situation she encounters. As a Ripple master, she skilfully employs harsh and apparently life-threatening training for her students. Although she tries to maintain this authoritative control after Caesar's death, Joseph points out her loss of composure, upon which she breaks down in tears, illustrating her deep feelings for Caesar as a student and comrade. After the Pillar Men are destroyed, she remarries and lives a peaceful life. Abilities :See also: Ripple Lisa Lisa is a Ripple master, trained by Tonpetty's successor Straizo. Illustrating her talent and skill, she first appears standing on an oar on a surface of water, turning it into a high bar on charged pillars of water. Her ability for training others results in Caesar and Joseph's rapid growth into Ripple masters in their own rights. Snake Muffler: Lisa Lisa's primary method of fighting involves a scarf made with the yarn of an insect called Sathiphorosia Scaraba, which can conduct the Ripple at 100%. She can channel her Ripple through her scarf to stand upside down, leaving the now rigid scarf the only part of her in contact with the ground. She may also use the sensitivity of the scarf to detect life signs and know the direction of incoming attacks, even when out of sight. Synopsis Phantom Blood Elizabeth Joestar was a baby present in the boat attacked by Dio Brando at the end of series 1. After her mother was killed by a zombie, Jonathan Joestar saved her and gave her to his widow Erina to raise. Post-Phantom Blood She was subsequently adopted by the Ripple user Straizo, and learned the art of Ripple from him until her 18th birthday. As a young adult, Elizabeth eventually married George Joestar II, and they had one child. George, unfortunately, was not trained properly in the art of the Ripple, and was killed by a zombie who had served Dio Brando. Elizabeth murdered her husband's killer and burned him to ash, but he happened to be a high-ranking military official. In order to avoid retaliation, the Speedwagon Foundation helped her to erase all evidence of her existence. Battle Tendency (1938-39) Under the name Lisa Lisa, she first appears as a mysterious Ripple user whom Joseph meets in Venice. She soon reveals herself to be Caesar's mentor and trains Joseph in the ways of the Ripple (starting with giving him a mask to modify his breathing and hitting him in the head with an oar) before joining in the fight against The Pillar Men as a powerful Ripple user in her own right. She is shown to possess the Red Stone of Aja and mentions that destroying it would make fighting The Pillar Men just that much more difficult hence why she keeps it on her person. She is also the one who defeats Wired Beck. It is eventually revealed that she is Joseph's long-lost mother, despite her youthful appearance. She is gravely wounded in her one-on-one struggle with Kars, tricked by him with a double and stabbed in the back with one of his light blades, but manages to survive. She later tells Joseph her relation to him personally, at Joseph's "funeral". She eventually remarries a Hollywood screen writer. Stardust Crusaders It is mentioned that Joseph talked to her about the Joestar birthmark right after discovering Dio's resurrection, putting her in her mid-to-late 90's at the presumed time of her death. Video Games Heritage for the Future Lisa Lisa makes a cameo appearence in the Capcom arcade game. When Joseph performs his "Teachings" super move, an image of Lisa Lisa briefly appears, and Joseph whispers her name. If the same super move is done by "JOJO" (PART II Joseph), Caesar will appear instead of Lisa Lisa. All Star Battle Lisa Lisa makes her first playable appearance on the PS3 game, as a DLC character (along with Old Joseph Joestar, as part of campaign #2, named "Hamon Masters"). Lisa Lisa is one of the 6 characters who can use hamon as their main style (along with Jonathan, Zeppeli, Joseph, Caesar and Old Joseph). Most of her attacks consist of using familiar personalized hamon-based techniques such as the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive combined with a vertical slap. She uses her Snake Muffer as a base for a reversal kick, infused it with hamon to attack the opponent and performs acrobatic skills topped with hamon kicks. Her throw move makes her jump over the character and use the hamon on the their head (using the same movement she did to apply Joseph's training-mask). Her HHA makes her hold the Red Stone of Aja in the air, channeling Ripple power through it and firing a powerful laser in the opponent's direction. Her GHA works as a counter-move, where if attacked, she uses her scarf to capture the enemy and beat them several times with punches and kicks saying "This scarf is made by the Sadhiporoja Beetle's skin! It's a 100% perfect hamon conductor!".'' Lisa Lisa also appears on the stage "''The Battlefield" as a background character along with Kars. If Joseph fights on this stage, Lisa Lisa will cheer him on at times during the match. If Lisa Lisa is one of the two characters fighting, she will not appear in the stage's background. Lisa Lisa always starts the match wearing sunglasses; if she get hit by a HHA/GHA special move, she will drop the them on the stage and continue fighting without them (making her the only character in the game who can lose a piece of clothing during a match). Lisa Lisa's alternate costume features Italian Oarsman's outfit worn during her the story debut; by wearing this costume a mask will replace the sunglasses. Trivia *Lisa Lisa also bears some resemblance to her master Straizo. *Her forms of training are the breathing masks, the Hell Climb pillar and a final confrontation with her two best fighters (in this case, Loggins and Messina). *Araki personally admits that he's fond of female characters who are capable of fighting for themselves. He commented on his intents to have Lisa Lisa portrayed with "uncommon realism" for women in shounen comics, but he was held back from going as far as he would have liked with her.2007 Eureka issue *Rose from the Street Fighter series is based on Lisa Lisa. Rose's outfit is almost identical to Lisa Lisa's, and she also channels her "Soul Power" into her scarf to fight. * BlazBlue character Amane Nishiki also fights in a similar way, involving clothing as controllable weapons. Coincidentally, Amane has a Japanese voice shared with one of the characters in All-Star Battle, as does main character Ragna the Bloodedge, whose seiyuu (Tomokazu Sugita, who voices Joseph) proposed the concept of Amane to BlazBlue's creator. *Iku Nagae from Touhou Project fights with a scarf that emits (electric) sparks in an homage to Lisa Lisa. *Lisa Lisa lose her shoes during the last fight with Kars. Later, it was also happend in Trish Una and Yasuho Hirose. * At one point during Diamond is Unbreakable, Josuke tells Rohan that his grandmother was hit by the same car twice in the same day and lived. It's been joked that this refers to Lisa Lisa being attacked by Kars. Gallery Manga= Bt color v03 050 1.png|Cover,Volume 8 Chapter 72 VOL.8 CH.6 LISALISA.png|Cover,Volume 8 Chapter 72 LISALISA CARE ABOUT JC.png|Care about Joseph and Ceaser Lisalisa body c94 scarf.png|In casual clothes, charging her scarf, Volume 11, Chapter 94 Chapter 97.jpg|Lisa Lisa's profile; Cover, Volume 11，Chapter 97 LisaLisa Fightclothes full.png|Lisa Lisa's fight clothes full appearances LISA fight clothes.png|The back side of fight clothes |-| Anime= LisaLisaA.png|In DVD cover LLBaby.png|Lisa Lisa as a baby ElizabethJ.png|In her days as Elizabeth Joestar Elisabeth and son.png|Lisa Lisa and baby Joseph Lisa Anime Original clothes.png|Lisa Lisa arrives at the zombie commander's house Lisalisa runing away.png|Lisa Lisa running away after she killed the zombie Lisalisaep22-2.png|Fighting Kars LisaTechnique.png|Lisa Lisa performing a Ripple Technique via her scarf Lisa Snake Muffler technique.png|Killing the illusionary Kars SmartKars.png|Lisa Lisa tricked and defeated by the actual Kars JosephSavesLisa.png|Lisa Lisa is saved by Joseph LisaLisaEnD.png|Lisa Lisa at the end of Battle Tendency |-| Game = Spritelisa.PNG|Lisa Lisa in Heritage for the Future L_52441551a2d71.jpg|Lisa Lisa in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Lisa Lisa A.jpg|Lisa Lisa Costume A in All Star Battle |-| Other = Lisalisa01.jpg|Lisa Lisa from the Statue Legend series References Site Navigation Category:Joestar Family Category:Part I Characters Category:Part II Characters Category:Hamon Users Category:Living Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters